


Ausencia

by Kourei



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourei/pseuds/Kourei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hasta el día de hoy comprendo que tú no sabías como ser un padre y yo no entendía bien lo que implicaba ser tu hijo. [Familia Uzumaki]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ausencia

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Ausencia
> 
> Sumary: Hasta el día de hoy comprendo que tú no sabías como ser un padre y yo no entendía bien lo que implicaba ser tu hijo.
> 
> Advertencias: Posible OoC/Post-700.
> 
> Pareja: NaruHina
> 
> Cantidad de palabras: 268/Cortesía de Magic Word en complot con Microsoft para hacernos creer que de verdad hay esa cantidad de palabras en el capítulo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo registro legal y de derechos son de su autor Kishimoto. Y el NaruHina :3

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Ausencia**

**O**

**O**

**O**

Suspiré, enfrentado el hecho de que posiblemente ya no me verás jamás. Te has ido finalmente, ahora estás junto a mamá. Y te recuerdo vagamente, nunca he sido muy inteligente por eso muy tarde comprendí aquél mensaje que siempre enviaste en clave, papá.

Me amaste aun cuando no lo expresaste adecuadamente y llegué a creer que me podrías odiar. Tu tiempo era mi tiempo cuando era un niño, al crecer tu ausencia era mi soledad. Tenerte y perderte dejó una profunda huella imposible de borrar.

Cuidaste de la aldea con todo tu empeño, pero a cambio perdiste nuestros momentos. Hasta el día de hoy comprendo que tú no sabías como ser un padre y yo no entendía bien lo que implicaba ser tu hijo. Estábamos relacionados por sangre pero ambos éramos torpes para dar y recibir cariño.

Hoy que soy un adulto por fin comprendo tu parte, ahora que soy padre, y sé que no es nada fácil serlo. Siempre hay conflictos y malentendidos pues aunque hago lo posible para resolverlo cometo a veces los mismos errores que tú en su momento.

He vuelto a la cima del monte Hokage. A la luz de la Luna se descubren muchas verdades. Los recuerdos me embriagan en sus dulces sentimientos, atrapándome en la distancia. Te perdono, lo he hecho hace mucho tiempo ya, solo quería que esta noche también lo supieras y desde allá arriba me sonrías y me digas: Te amo.

Yo siento lo mismo. Salúdame a mamá, debo regresar. Himawari viene esta noche con tu nieta recién nacida, mi molesto cuñado y la familia me espera para cenar. Ah, no es reproche, solo hago lo mismo que tú desde que decidiste que el trabajo podía esperar esa noche.

**Author's Note:**

> OoOoO
> 
> Notas de Kou: Bien, lo he hecho. TwT Finalmente puedo dedicarle un drabble a Boruto y Naruto. Siento que hay muchas opiniones encontradas a partir de la segunda película y el nuevo manga, pero creo que todo se reduce a lo mismo. Naruto es una persona que nunca tuvo una familia, no sabe convivir muy bien los demás, por eso aunque tuvo muchos amigos seguía sintiéndose un poco solitario. La gente dice que precisamente por ello debería ser más amoroso pero yo opino lo contrario, no sabe cómo. Era fácil jugar con los niños cuando eran chicos y no tenía el puesto de Hokage pero a partir de que aumentaron sus responsabilidades y su hijo creció se convirtió en un verdadero problema para él expresarse correctamente. Boruto estaba acostumbrado a tenerlo siempre y que de pronto prácticamente se le desaparezca lo confunde y causa que le tenga rencor, además de que su actitud es huraña hacia él porque entiende en el fondo que la gente lo verá como la sombra de su padre y provoca que se rebele contra él. No quiere que lo comparen.
> 
> Bueno, eso es lo que yo creo xD


End file.
